Pokémon: The Jessie KETCHUM Series!
by Ashla
Summary: What's this? Someone seems to have messed the scripts up ;; Some humour involved as we follow Jessie Ketchum! Please R&R!


Fan fiction by: Ashla. (A.K.A. Susan Calnan)   
Pokémon does not belong to me. Pokémon is copyrighted to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc, etc.  
* * *  
**Pokémon: The Jessie KETCHUM Series! **

Part 1: Pokémon - You Choose me? 

"This has turned out to be one heck of a match folks! Who knows what's going to happen next?" the television blared and pictures flashed of a major pokémon battle. 

"Ohh yeah, show them what for!" a young girl yelled at the television set and punched the air with her fist. Her long red hair draped down her back over her yellow belly top. Her new boot-cut jeans still bore the shop's tags having only been bought a few hours previously. She stood in her room, surround by pokémon toys and posters watching the match on television. 

She watched excitedly as the green trainer returned his now sleeping Nidorino and released his Onix to battle against the ghost pokémon, Gengar. 

"Yay! Go Onix!" she cheered and jumped up over-excitedly. "OW!" she screamed when she landed after her jump, having just landed on a Nidoking toy, its spikes driving into her bare feet. She grabbed her foot and hopped around the room. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" 

"Jessie what is all that racket about?" Her father appeared in the doorway and watched his ten-year-old daughter jump around her room like a Hoppip. "I told you two days ago to tidy your room young lady." 

Jessie stopped jumping around and plopped down on the floor, whimpering about her sore foot. "Yeah well, I haven't had the time. I'm getting my Pokémon Licence tomorrow and I can't wait!" She jumped to her feet again, her injury forgotten. "I am Jessie Ketchum and I'm going to be the World's Greatest..." 

"Pokémon Master," her father finished having heard that line countless times. He ran his hands through his hair that matched the same colour as Jessie's and smiled. "But you've been hanging around the house the past two days." 

"I have not!" Jessie sounded shocked and insulted. "I've been doing some very important work I'll have you know." 

"What? Buying the shops out?" He looked at the mounds of new clothes Jessie had bought and sweat dropped. "Where did you get the money for all this?" 

"Your credit card," Jessie stated simply and grinned, flashing him his Lazer card. 

"WHAT?!" His jaw dropped and he jumped forward, snatching back his credit card. "If you weren't leaving tomorrow I'd ground you for a month! I'm taking most of these back tomorrow." 

"You wouldn't do that to little ol' me now would you daddy? After I worked so hard in finding them all." She clasped her hands together and her eyes turned to pools of sapphire blue. 

"Don't give me that look." He waved a finger at her but she didn't stop staring at him. He backed back a few steps and groaned. "All right, you win." 

"YAY! So I get to keep the clothes?" 

"Yes," he mumbled in a defeated tone and shook his head. 

"Thanks daddy." Jessie dropped her hands and smirked. She could always get what she wanted. 

"Now get to bed. It's eleven o' clock and you should be asleep." 

"But daddy," she moaned, "I can't sleep at a time like this. I'm too excited about tomorrow!" 

"All right, but at least watch this." He picked up the remote and changed the channel. The picture changed to that of a middle-aged man wearing a while white lab coat and some posters of different pokémon behind him. "You'll need to watch this for tomorrow. Don't stay up much longer all right Jessie?" 

"Sure," she said quietly, all ready absorbed by what was on the television screen. She sat herself down on her huge Snorlax doll and her eyes were glued to the television in seconds. 

Her father sighed and left the room, pulling the door shut behind him and making his way down the hall to his own bed. 

Jessie knew this man on the screen. It was Professor Giovanni, Pallet town's highest authority on pokémon. He was talking about the new trainers beginning their journey the next day and what pokémon they would be getting. 

"Good evening trainers." Professor Giovanni spoke with a voice that you couldn't help but listen to. "Tomorrow some of you will begin your exciting adventure into the world of Pokémon Training and I am here to guide you into choosing the right pokémon as your partner." The picture changed to a close up of the professor's face (EEK! SCARY!). "As you know, the starters are usually Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle but..." Jessie leaned closer to the screen. "We were unable to attain these particular three for this year's set of trainers." 

Jessie's jaw dropped. They didn't have the pokémon? How was she going to start her journey without a pokémon? 

"But don't fret! We have some substitute pokémon ready for the taking," he continued, "And here they are!" The screen changed once more to the first pokémon. It looked like a broken white egg with red and blue shapes on it. Its name, Togepi, flashed across the bottom of the screen. 

"Cute!" Jessie squealed as she looked at the little pokémon. The picture changed again to a small green bug pokémon with a small pink feeler on its head. Once again the name appeared on the bottom of the screen. "Caterpie," Jessie muttered and waited for the last pokémon to come up. The picture changed to the last starter pokémon, which was another bug save that this one was yellow. "A Weedle?" Jessie moaned and sat back on the Snorlax's big belly. 

The screen changed back to Professor Giovanni who was smiling happily (What's wrong with this picture?). "These are the only pokémon available at such short notice but I'm sure whatever pokémon you pick you will both develop a strong friendship and you'll be a great team. I hope to see you all at my lab tomorrow morning bright and early. Good night!" With that said, the screen turned black as Jessie turned off the switch. 

She got up and wandered over to her bed. She fell down on it face first and groaned. "I can't believe that this has happened! None of those pokémon are any good! I wanted a strong pokémon!" she moaned and sat up onto her knees. A look of determination crossed her face and she picked up her Voltorb alarm clock. "No way am I going to be beaten! I'm going to pick the strongest pokémon! Togepi, you're mine!" she cried out loud and thrust the alarm clock into the air. 

"Jessie!" her father yelled down the hall. 

"Alright, alright all ready!" She jumped off the bed, quickly changed into her Vulpix pyjamas (shorts and t-shirt ones) and hopped into bed. She set the alarm and lay down, grinning happily as she dozed off to sleep. 

* * *

Jessie rolled over and groaned as the strong morning sunlight shone through the window and onto her face. She sat up and yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Why do I feel like I should be somewhere? Maybe there's a sale on at the mall," she muttered as she pulled on her slippers and dragged her feet across the floor. She stopped at her desk and looked at the calendar sitting there, her eyes suddenly widening. "OHH NO! THE LAB!" She jumped out of her slippers and found a pair of black sneakers and pulled them on. "I can't believe I forgot!" She looked around for her alarm clock and found it on the floor, the batteries having run out during the night. 

Minutes later Jessie was dashing down the road, a cloud of dust rising behind her. "Togepi, Caterpie, Weedle, any one's fine, just please save one for me!" she yelled out as she ran towards Professor Giovanni's lab. 

Soon the hill in which the lab was situated upon came into view but she didn't slow down. As she got closer she saw a large crowd of people gathered at the foot of the lab's steps. She could also see a group of cheerleaders waving pom-poms around in the air and chanting. 

"Who's our man? His name is Butch! With his talents he'll beat you the... much?" they cheered and jumped around with great enthusiasm. "Yay Butch!" 

_'He'll beat you the much? What losers,'_ Jessie thought as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." The cheerleaders looked over at her and wrinkled their noses. 

Jessie finally broke free of the crowd but ran straight into somebody causing both of them to fall over. "Ow! Hey I'm sorry." Jessie looked over at the person she'd just run into. 

"Hey watch where you're going!" An arrogant green-haired boy, the same age as Jessie, glared over at her. His voice sounded like that of a frog and Jessie nearly burst out laughing at him. He stood up and brushed the dust off his black pants and green army tank top. He looked down at Jessie and a wide grin spread across his face. "Well, well. If it isn't little Jessica." 

Jessie's anger rose at being called by her full name. "Don't call me that!" she yelled and jumped up. She was slightly shorter than Butch but could match up to him any day. The two had been great rivals for as long as Jessie could remember. 

Butch sneered and enlarged a pokéball in his hand. "The early Pidgey gets the worm, or in this case the pokémon." He twirled the pokéball around on his finger and laughed mockingly. 

"You... got your first pokémon already?" 

"That's right Jessica and it's right inside this pokéball." He held the ball in front of her and sneered. 

"What is it?" 

"Why should I tell you? Maybe if you had actually gotten up on time you might have seen what pokémon I got. Naturally I got the best one since my grandfather owns this lab." He laughed and his eyes ran over Jessie. "You look like you're just about to head into bed. Care to take me along with you?" 

Jessie snorted in disgust. Butch had always been a pervert and even though they were rivals he seemed to always hit on her the most. She grinned and folded her arms. "Maybe when you actually reach puberty you might have a better chance." She grinned as her comment drew a few sniggers from the crowd and Butch's face flushed. "And I would never stay with a frog so you're out of the question." She waved a hand at him as if shooing him away. "Go and crawl back into your swamp." 

Butch was blushing madly now and scowled at the giggling crowd. "Yeah well you... emm..." He struggled to find some insulting words to throw at her. "You... Ahh forget it! I'm not going to waste my time with you. I'm on my way to becoming a Pokémon Master and you're on your way to the gutter!" He practically spat those words at Jessie before grinning and spinning around on his heels, heading over to his black convertible. "Come on ladies, I don't hear any cheering." 

"Butch, Butch, he's our man. He can do it, ohh yes he can!" 

Jessie scowled after the over-peppy cheerleaders as they waved their pom-poms around and hopped into the back seat of the car. 

Butch took the front passenger seat and told the driver something. The car started up and as they drove off Butch spun around in the seat and pulled a face at Jessie. "Smell you later looser!" he yelled as they rounded a corner and disappeared from view. 

"I'll smell you before I see you!" she yelled after them and stuck out her tongue. 

"Jessie I presume?" came a deep man's voice from behind Jessie. 

She spun around and smiled sweetly. "Hey Professor. I'm Jessie and I've come for my first pokémon!" 

Professor Giovanni shuffled from one foot to the other and scratched the back of his head. "Well, there's a slight problem." 

Jessie's face fell. "You do have a pokémon for me don't you?" 

* * *

A while later, Jessie was standing in the lab with the professor, facing a table with three pokéballs sitting on top of it. 

"I've given it a lot of thought and my pokémon will be..." She picked up the center pokéball and held it out. "Togepi!" She pressed the button and the ball popped open. "Gone?" She looked at the empty pokéball and then to the professor. 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Ohh." Jessie frowned and put the ball down. "Well no matter. I will choose Caterpie as my pokémon!" She picked up the right pokéball and pressed the button. Once again nothing happened. 

"The early Pidgey gets the worm, or in this case the pokémon." 

Jessie glared up at him. _'Butch said the same thing,'_ she thought as she put the ball down. She opened the last pokéball to find, to her dismay, that it was also empty. "They're all gone!" she screamed and dropped the ball, falling to her knees. 

Professor Giovanni knelt next to the girl and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry my dear. You could always come back again next year." 

"I don't want to come back next year! I want a pokémon now!" 

"Well, you might still have a chance." 

Jessie looked up at him and cheered up. "You have another pokémon? I'll take it!" 

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," he explained as he pulled out a pokéball from his pocket. "It seems that this pokémon will only go with a trainer it likes." 

"The pokémon chooses the trainer?" Jessie asked, confused, as she stood up. 

"With this pokémon yes." 

"I don't care, I have to have a pokémon!" she blurted out and clenched her hands in fists. 

"Well in that case..." He enlarged the pokéball and opened it. 

There was a bright flashing light when the pokéball opened and when the light faded, a small cat looking pokémon, with cream fur, a tail with a brown curl on the end and black tipped ears, stood on the table. It opened its eyes and blinked a few times. "Meowth," it said and looked over at the professor with a questioning look. 

"Its name is Meowth. Meowth, this is the trainer that wants to take you." He motioned to Jessie as he spoke to the cat. 

Meowth looked over at Jessie and looked her over. It jumped off the table and walked around her on two legs, rubbing its chin and studying her. 

"Ehh Professor, what's it doing?" Jessie asked, a little unnerved by the pokémon's actions. 

"It's seeing if it likes you or not," he said simply and smiled. 

"I feel like a Tauros in a Pokémart," she grumbled and watched the pokémon walk around her again. 

The Meowth circled her a few more times and stopped in front of her. It looked up at Jessie's face and stared at her for a while. A big grin suddenly spread across the pokémon's face and it jumped up, hugged Jessie and licked her face. 

"Well, well. That Meowth has passed off over a dozen trainers. Maybe its fond if Vulpix pyjamas." He grinned and went over to his desk. 

Jessie held the Meowth and looked down at herself. She blushed slightly and looked over at Giovanni. 

"Here you go. This is your pokédex and these are your balls (ohh the dirty minded love these lines)." He handed her the items and Jessie thankfully took them. 

"I can't wait to get going!" 

* * *

"Jessie, Jessie, go Jess-ie!" the crowd cheered as Jessie walked down the steps with the professor following her. Her Meowth sat on her shoulder and grinned while looking around. 

Jessie's dad ran over to them when they reached the gate. "Ohh Jessie, I'm so proud of you!" He looked at her and shook his head. "Slept in huh? Bet you wouldn't do that if there was a sale going on." He grinned and messed up Jessie's hair more that it all ready was. 

"Dad," she moaned and pulled back. She looked around at the crowd and noticed a few familiar faces. 

"So that's your pokémon?" 

"Yup. This is Meowth, my new pokémon," Jessie stated proudly and raised her chin up. "Meowth is *much* better than any of the other pokémon that were here for the starting trainers," she boasted and patted Meowth. It jumped off of her shoulder and sat down, cleaning its paws happily and purring. 

"Ohh professor, I've been meaning to ask you. What gender is my Meowth?" Jessie faced the man. 

"I don't know. It never let me get close to it so I could never check. You're the first person it's let near it." He smiled sheepishly. 

"Ohh never mind. I'll find out myself." 

"Well I'm glad that you're happy. Better go home and change, unless you want to train in your pyjamas." Her dad laughed a little and started to head back home. 

"Ha, ha, very funny." Jessie followed him and the crowd began to disperse. "Come on Meowth." 

Meowth looked up at the professor and flashed him a grin. "So long pops," it said in a soft feminine voice and took off after Jessie. 

Professor Giovanni just stood there, totally dumbstruck. "It can talk!" 

* * *

A few hours later, Jessie was marching happily down the dirt path out of Pallet with her first pokémon, Meowth. After getting home she had taken a long shower and dressed herself in a pair of light blue jeans, a yellow tank top, her favourite black sneakers and topped it all off with a blue baseball cap with a red symbol of the pokemon league, a slanted 'L'. She tied her long red hair in a ponytail and let it fall down her back. She'd stuffed as many of her new clothes as she could into her denim backpack and had left, not after giving her father a kiss on the cheek and a good-bye. 

Her sapphire eyes scanned the area masterly, searching for a pokémon to capture. She fingered the pokéballs on her belt as she walked along. Meowth trotted along happily behind the girl, taking in the wonderful scenery. 

Jessie nearly leapt out of her skin as Meowth stepped on a thorn and meowed shrilly. Jessie spun around to her pokémon and knelt down next to it. "Meowth what happened?" she asked with a concerned tone. Meowth was licking where the thorn had entered their front paw. "Here let me see that," Jessie offered and looked at Meowth's paw. "It's just a thorn, hang on." 

Meowth winced as Jessie pulled the thorn out and licked her paw again. 

"There. No more bad thorn." Jessie smiled and tossed the thorn away. 

"Thanks Jessie!" Meowth cried and jumped up to Jessie, knocking her back, and licked her cheek. 

"Whoa! Hold up! Did you just talk?" Jessie stared at her pokémon in bewilderment. 

"Yup, I just talked. And I just did again." Meowth was beaming happily and wagging her tail. 

"Wow." Jessie sat up and looked at Meowth for a while before bursting into a fit of laughter. "YAY! MY MEOWTH CAN TALK! WHOO!" She spun around in circles and hugged Meowth. "This is SO awesome! How'd you learn to talk?" 

Meowth was about to respond when there was a rustling sound behind them. They looked around and saw a Pidgey landing not far away. Meowth jumped from Jessie's arms. 

"Ohh hey it's a Pidgey!" Jessie stuffed her hands into her pockets and rummaged around for her pokédex. "Where's that damn thing?" she muttered and pulled out a small red pokédex. She clicked it open and pointed it towards the Pidgey. 

A mechanical voice spoke up saying, "Pidgey, the flying pokémon. An easy pokémon to capture and a perfect target for a beginning trainer to test their pokémon's skills." 

"All right, show time." Jessie snapped the pokédex shut and put it back into her pocket. "Meowth, let's go!" She pulled out an empty pokéball and enlarged it. 

"Right," Meowth responded and ran forward. She extended her claws and pounced on the small bird. She growled at the pokemon as it pecked and clawed at her. "Ohh no you don't," grunted Meowth and she slashed out, scratching the Pidgey and plucking a few feathers as well. 

"Nice one Meowth. Okay. Pokéball GO!" Jessie tossed the pokeball and watched it strike the Pidgey. It opened and the Pidgey turned into red energy, entered the ball and it snapped shut with a click after. It wobbled around on the grass for a bit before stopping and letting out a 'ping' sound. She stared at the ball for a while, stunned, before erupting in cheers. "WHOO! YAY! ALL RIGHT! YES! I'VE CAUGHT MY FIRST POKÉMON!" She ran over and picked the pokéball up and hugged it close to her. "Welcome to the team Pidgey." 

"You know," Meowth said as she went over to Jessie, "I don't like being called Meowth. I want a proper name." She sat down and looked up at Jessie. 

Jessie clipped the pokéball containing her new Pidgey onto her belt and looked down at Meowth. "Ohh, okay then. Let me see." They started walking as Jessie rubbed her chin. "Fluffy?" 

Meowth wrinkled her nose up. 

"Okay, not Fluffy. How about Tiger?" 

"Do I look like a tiger to you? Stripes are so not for me," Meowth stated and shook her head. "Keep going." 

After a long range of name Jessie threw her arms up in defeat. "I give up. You pick a name then." 

"Good idea. I've had my mind set on Meowsie for some time now." 

"Meowsie?" Jessie looked down at her pokémon companion and smiled. "Well if that's what you want. Meowsie it is." She clenched her hands in fists and grinned. "Jessie and Meowsie, the unbeatable team! YEAH!" She shut her eyes as she punched the air, which was a mistake. 

"Jessie look out for..." 

"YEOW!" 

"... that log," Meowsie finished as she watched Jessie trip and fall head first over a fallen log. She crouched down and jumped up to sit on it. "You should watch where you're going you know." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Jessie groaned and sat up rubbing her head. "OW! MY BUTT!" she yelled and jumped up holding her behind. 

"What now? Sit on some nettles?" Meowsie chuckled. 

"No actually. It's a Weedle." 

The little, yellow bug pokemon was lying where Jessie had fallen, shaking its head after having Jessie land on it. "All right, time for another capture! Let's go Meowsie." 

"Okay Jessie." She jumped off the log, extended her claws and readied herself for a scratch attack. 

The Weedle narrowed its eyes, raised its head and yelled out loud towards the forest. 

"What's it doing?" Jessie asked as she watched the pokémon. 

"Who cares? Get ready bub, you're going down." Meowsie was about to jump at it when there was a rustling sound around them. "What now?" She turned around and looked into Jessie's pale face. "What's wrong?" 

"B-b-b-be-" she stuttered and pointed behind Meowsie. 

Meowsie spun around and looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw a whole swarm of angry looking bug pokémon in front of her. "BEEDRILL!" she squealed and started to run off. "Jessie come on!" 

Jessie was standing there looking at her pokédex. "Beedrill, the bug type pokémon. Travel in swarms and are very protective of their fellow pokémon as well as their territory and will attack anyone who threatens either," the pokédex read and Jessie nodded. "Ohh, that explains it." 

"JESSIE!" 

"Huh? Ohh right." Jessie shoved her pokédex into her pocket and started to run after Meowsie with the Beedrill in pursuit. "EEK!" Jessie yelped as she dodged a stinger from a Beedrill. The numbers of the swarm seemed to increase as they ran. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Meowsie was getting hit by some Beedrill and was slowing down, running slower from exhaustion. Jessie skidded to a stop and turned back around, running back to pick her up. She pulled off her backpack and swung it around, hitting some Beedrill away. She picked Meowsie up and held her in one arm. "Hang on Meowsie, we'll get out of here." She started running again, using her bag to hit away Beedrill that got too close. 

They ran through thick vegetation and soon heard the sound of rushing water. The bushes came to a sudden stop at a rocky ledge with a waterfall. Below them was a large river with crystal clear water. 

"Looks like we've got to jump." 

Meowsie looked down and gasped. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" 

"I'm sure it's deep enough. We'll be fine." 

"It's not that I'm worried about," Meowsie mumbled and looked down at the water. "I'm worried about getting wet. My fur goes all puffy." 

The buzzing sound of the Beedrill suddenly got louder and Jessie looked over her shoulder. "Sorry but here we go!" She ran, jumped off the waterfall and down to the river, holding Meowsie tightly. 

"MY BEAUTIFUL FUR! NOOOOOO!" 

* * *

A sweet looking boy with shortish blue hair sat on the edge of the river fishing. He wore a loose blue t-shirt that matched his hair colour and dark green shorts that just reached his knees. 

He sat nervously watching the floaty on the surface of the water bobbing in the current. He sighed wearily and closed his emerald eyes momentarily. They shot back open again as the floaty suddenly bobbed violently and pulled on his line. "A bite, ohh great," he mumbled and started to pull on it. He was pulled forward with a jerk and he grunted as he pulled back. "Just my luck, a big one too." He stood up and dug his feet into the bank to get a better grip. He shut his eyes and pulled as hard as he could. 

There was a loud splash and the boy tossed his catch over his head, letting it land with a rough thump behind him. He let the rod go and covered his eyes and whimpered. "Don't be a Gyarados, don't be a Gyarados," he muttered and slowly turned around to see what he'd caught. 

"Who are you calling a Gyarados buster?!" a voice spluttered and coughed. 

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and gasped. "You're a girl!" 

"What gave you that idea?" she asked sarcastically as she unwrapped her ponytail from around her face and took her cap off her head. She squeezed it out and out it back on. 

He titled his head and looked at her. "Hey, and a pokémon!" he stated as he saw the small bundle of cream fur lying on her lap. He went over and knelt next to them, hoping to help. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm alright," she said, sat up and sighed. "I'm worried about Meowsie though." She stroked the unconscious form on her lap. She looked over at the boy. 

His eyes widened as he looked into her eyes. They were so capturing and beautiful and he could stare at them all day. He looked at her face and felt the same feeling. "Wow," he said in a breathless sigh. 

"Hello there?" She was waving a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his daze. 

"Huh? What?" 

"For the third time, is there somewhere I can get my Meowth healed?" She sounded annoyed, probably from having to ask him the same thing more than once. 

"Ohh. That way," he told her while pointing down a path. "How did-" He was cut off by a loud buzzing. He looked over his shoulder and saw the swarm of Beedrill heading their way. 

"They're coming back! Run!" She jumped up and ran over to a small scooter that was leaning against a tree trunk. She tucked Meowsie onto her backpack and picked up the scooter. 

"Hey hold it! That's mine!" The boy started to run over to her. 

"This the best you have? Ohh well, it'll do. I'm just borrowing it and I'll give it back someday," she yelled back to him as she pushed off and started down a hill at a high speed. 

The boy crossed his arms and watched her leaving with the scooter. "Great, and I borrowed it too." 

* * *

"Just hang on Meowsie," she called over her shoulder as she pushed on as fast as she could. Meowsie groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Jessie never noticed that Meowsie's eyes were the same colour as her own. 

Jessie faced forward again as rain began to fall from the dark sky and the buzzing was once again heard behind her. She cursed angrily and gasped as a Beedrill charged at her. She shut her eyes for a moment and heard the Beedrill cry in pain. She looked over and saw Meowsie standing in her bag with her claws out. "Thanks." 

"You owe me a grooming. My fur is a mess." Meowsie smiled and scratched another Beedrill that came too close. 

There was a flash of lightning and Jessie saw something gleaming ahead of them. "Meowsie hang on, I've got an idea." 

Meowsie gripped on tight and looked over Jessie's shoulder. 

Jessie headed towards a group of trees and just before she reached them she turned the scooter on its side and slid through the mud past the trees. 

"What was that for?" Meowsie asked angrily, her fur now muddy as well. 

Jessie grinned and nodded towards the Beedrill. "Watch." 

Meowsie did watch and gasped in confusion as the Beedrill stopped as they passed the first tree. "What happened?" 

"It's an Ariados web that the Beedrill are stuck in. Now let's get out of here before they get out." She got up and started off down the path again on the scooter. "I think that was pretty smart don't you?" Jessie bragged and looked back at Meowsie. 

"It was all right, I guess." She was cleaning her claws. 

"Well I saved us didn't I?" 

"Yeah well... JESSIE! STOP!" Meowsie yelled and jumped up. 

"Huh?" Jessie turned her head around as the forest ended at another cliff. She yelled and jumped off the scooter, landing in the mud safely. The scooter, on the other hand, rolled on and fell off the cliff. Jessie and Meowsie peered over the edge and watched it bounce off the cliff face and smash into pieces at the bottom. 

Meowsie glared over at Jessie. 

"Emm, whoops?" She smiled sheepishly and got up, holding Meowsie in her arms. "Hey what's that?" She looked up to the sky as the rain stopped and a bright and colourful rainbow spread across the sky. A large bird flew across the sky and left sparkles of colour in the sky behind it. 

Her pokédex chimed in. "There is no data. There are still pokémon yet to be identified." 

"Wow." After the pokémon left their sight Jessie continued her way and was soon standing on a hill overlooking a city. She smiled and started walking down the hill towards the city. "Now to get you healed up." 

"And groomed!" 

* * *  
To be continued...  
* * *

So what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know ^_^ Thankies and slán!  
~Ashla~ 

E-mail: pokemonbundle@hotmail.com


End file.
